Půlnoční návštěvník
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Co když se to stalo trochu jinak, než jak ukazuje konec epizody Trust No 1?


Musela jsem si pustit epizodu **_"Trust No 1"_** , abych si připomněla, jak skvělá epizoda to je. U tohoto dílu jsem si uvědomila, jak emotivně na mě celý seriál působí. Myslím, že neexistuje seriál, který by na mě takhle silně působil. Hlavně v této epizodě je to hodně silné. Na konci dílu jsem jen se zloměným srdcem seděla na pohovce a skoro brečela.

 _Ale co když to celé bylo jinak?_

 _Co když se to stalo trochu jinak, než jak ukazuje konec epizody Trust No 1?_

* * *

Prsty se ji třásly. Tak jako vždy, když kurzorem myši přejela přes tlačítko "Odeslat".

Seděla v internetové kavárně a ještě jednou si překontrovala text emailu, který se chystala poslat muži, kterého tolik postrádala. Vrátila se ve vzpomínkách k momentu, kdy stála na nástupišti a netrpělivě čekala na příjezd vlaku. Věděla, že Mulder bude v jednom z vagónů. Věděla, že se na ni těší tak, jako se ona těšila na něj. Ve chvíli, kdy spatřila světlo a uslyšela zvuk blížící se soupravy, tep jejího srdce se zrychlil. Zrychleně dýchala a celá se třásla. Nebylo to zimou. Byla nedočkavá. Nemohla uvěřit, že bude moci konečně obejmout člověka, se kterým ji není dopřáno trávit život. Těšila se, až ho políbí. Začala si uvědomovat, jak strašně ji chyběly jeho něžné polibky. Stýskalo se ji po všem, čím Mulder byl. Jeho humor, kterým ji vždy prozářil pochmurný den. Prohrábla si vlasy a zhluboka se nadechla. Měla stejné pocity, jaké mívají studenti před těžkou životní zkouškou. Dívala se kolem sebe a hledala jakékoliv náznaky nebezpečí. To, že Monika stála opodál ji dodávalo alespoň trochu klidu. I když si to nechtěla přiznat, cítila by se ještě víc v bezpečí, kdyby tu byl i Doggett. Vlak se přibližoval k nástupišti a Dana sledovala okna jednotlivých vagónů, jestli nespatří známou tvář. Aniž by stačila cokoliv zaregistrovat, ležela na zemi. Agentka Reyesová ležela vedle ní a držela ji při zemi.

Ozval se výstřel.

A hned další.

A další.

Supervoják se se střelným zraněním skácel do kolejiště. V pozadí se objevila postava agenta Doggetta, který přišel právě včas. Když Dana uslyšela, jak jeden z pracovníků dráhy hlásí vysílačkou, aby vlak nezastavoval, zvedla se ze země a rozeběhla se k němu.

"Zastavte vlak. Jsem federální agent!" vykřikla. Muž ji ale neuposlechl. Jen ještě jednou zopakoval, aby strojvůdce pokračoval v jízdě.

Takhle se to nemělo stát. První slza smáčela Daninu tvář. To nadšení bylo pryč. Místo příjemného pocitu její tělo zaplavila prázdnota. Cítila se, jakoby ji někdo vzal úplně vše. Zadívala se na poslední vagon odjíždějícího vlaku.

"Muldere!" vykřikla. Doufala, že ji uslyší a pochopí její vzkaz. Její prosbu.

Tak moc ho chtěla vidět.

Vrátila se zpět do reality. Ohlédla se. William klidně odpočíval v sedačce, tvář mu zdobil úsměv. Na to, že byla už pokročilá hodina, byl ještě stále plný energie. Konečně našla dostatek sil, aby napsala poslední větu.

" Do té doby zůstávám navždy tvá. Dana." Stiskla tlačítko k odeslání emailu a zavřela prohlížeč. Odhlásila se, sbalila si věci, vzala sedačku s Williamem a opustila kavárnu. Netěšila se domů. Vždy když vešla do svého bytu, vzpomněla si na těch pár šťastných okamžiků, které s Mulderem prožili než musel odejít. Jeho vůňě už dávno vyprchala, ale Dana si ji dokázala přesně vybavit. Překročila práh a nahmatala vypínač. Zmáčkla ho jednou, dvakrát, ale nic se nestalo. Tohle nebylo dobré znamení. Snažila se nepanikařit. Položila sedačku s dítětem na židli a ujistila se, že v místnosti nikdo není. Nechtěla nechat nic náhodě a vytáhla ze šuplíku zbraň.

Už se chystala vejít do ložnice, když ji někdo položil ruku na rameno.

"Dano," zašeptal tichý hlas. Byl to on. I kdyby jeho hlas neslyšela roky, byla by stále schopna ho rozeznat mezi miliony zvuků. "Muldere," vydechla Dana a sklopila zbraň. Otočila se tak, aby mu viděla do tváře. V bytě bylo šero, ale i přes to se zadívala přímo do jeho zářivých očí. Nechtěla už ztrácet ani vteřinu. Celou svou vahou se k němu přitiskla a objala ho. Potřebovala ho cítit. Chtěla si být jista, že je opravdu tam. Potřebovala důkaz, že je to opravdu on. Mulder si ji ještě pevněji přitiskl na svou hruď a políbil ji do vlasů. Jak moc mu chyběla. Před tím, než ji potkal, si nemyslel, že by k někomu mohl cítit to, co cítil k ní. Teď ještě navíc je spojovalo další pouto, stejně silné jako jejich láska. William. Dítě, které spokojeně usnulo v dětské sedačce. Dana se od Muldera odtáhla a vyhoupla se na špičky. Mulder se sklonil a spojil jejich rty. Ani jeden z nich si v tuto chvíli nepřál nic jiného než aby tato chvíle nikdy neskončila. Nevnímali nic než jeden druhého. Dana vjela Mulderovi do vlasů a přitáhla si ho k sobě ještě blíž, aby mohla prohloubit jejich polibek. Lapala po dechu, ale bylo ji to jedno. Kdyby měl tento okamžit zanedlouho skončit, chtěla si ho užít naplno. A věřila, že Mulder to cítil také tak.

"Tady jsi v nebezpečí," zašeptala mezi polibky. Fox ji pohladil po tváři.

"Musel jsem tě vidět. I Williama. Stýská se mi," odpověděl Mulder, chytil Danu za ruce a propletl prsty s jejími. Kéž by už je nikdo a nic nemohlo rozdělit.

"Jak...?" chtěla se zeptat Dana, ale Fox ji předběhl.

"Věděl jsem, že ten vlak bude sledován a tak jsem nasedl na jiný a zbytek cesty jsem jel stopem."

"Chytré!" uznale pochválila Scullyová svého partnera a ještě jednou ho políbila. Držíc se za ruce přešli do jídelny. Mulder se postavil před dětskou sedačku a zadíval se na spící dítě.

"Jak vyrostl. Bude asi vysoký po mě," snažil se alespoň trošku zaplnit místnost humorem.

"Ale svaly má po Skinnerovi," dodala Dana a usmála se. Už dlouho se takhle od srdce neusmála. Bála se, že to už možná i zapomněla.

Fox opatrně odpoutal Williama ze sedačky a vzal ho do náruče. Přitiskl si ho k sobě. Přešel k pohovce a opatrně, aby ho neprobudil, se posadil. Dana si sedla těsně vedle něj a opřela si hlavu o jeho rameno. Alespoň na chviličku mohla pocítit jaké to je, být zase jako rodina.

Mulder se nemohl vynadívat na to, jak William spokojeně spí. Nemohl být víc šťastnější než teď, kdy žena, kterou miluje, seděla vedle něj. Jak moc si přál, aby už nikdy nemusel odcházet. Položil si Williama na nohy, jednou rukou mu podpíral hlavu a druhou rukou objal Danu kolem ramen. Přitáhl si ji těsně k sobě.

"Miluju tě," zašeptal ji do vlasů. Zvedla hlavu a zadívala se mu do očí. Díky pouličnímu osvětlení bylo v místnosti dostatek světla, aby na sebe viděli. Nemusela nic říkat. Tomu, co se ji zrcadlilo v očích Mulder dokonale rozumněl. Jejich rty se opět spojily.

Dana si nebyla jista proč, ale cítila, že tohle byl jejich poslední polibek. Proto do něj vložila tolik něhy a lásky, kolik jen mohla.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
